


Judgement

by AceOfSpades22



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Jack Goes on a Rampage, Kidnapping, M/M, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfSpades22/pseuds/AceOfSpades22
Summary: When Gabriel Reyes is kidnapped on a failed mission, Jack will stop at absolutely nothing to get him back.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: Reaper76 Free For All Secret Santa 2020





	Judgement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheArtificer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificer/gifts).



Blood roared in Jack’s ears.

“Tell me where he is!” He snarled, fist closed tight around the head of some sniveling man.

“I’m telling you...” The man wheezed, tears, blood and snot smeared across his face as he stared with blank, unseeing eyes.

Jack had seen this sort of look before. The look of a man past the point of fear, past the point of instinctual fight or flight. A look of pure, petrification.

He’d caused this look before. More than once. More than twice. There was a point, once upon a time, where he’d have recoiled from the violent, gut churning blood lust that always brimmed just beneath the surface of his skin.

He slammed the man’s head against the concrete floor of the warehouse office, a sick feeling of satisfaction coiling deep in his chest as fresh blood painted the ground.

The man whimpered.

“Your life is very much over, there is no doubt about that. It is your decision on how quickly, how _painfully_ you die,” Jack snarled, his hand clenching tighter around the man’s skull until he could feel the bones creak and shift beneath his grip.

“So,” he continued, “I’m going to ask again. Where. Is. He.”

“Please... Please... He’s here. H-He’s here! Just… don’t kill me.” The man begged. “It wasn’t my idea to take him. I-I was paid off! Someone else wanted h—”

The man cut off in a gurgled cry as Jack slammed his head against the ground again. Repeatedly. Over and over and over, until the man’s skull caved in and the bones shattered beneath the trauma. The ground ran red and it was all Jack could do but to scream his anger at the world.

It had taken him so long. So _fucking_ long to track this asshole down. His Gabriel. Kidnapped. He’d never have thought it possible. Gabriel Reyes was an unbreakable force of determination, cunning and power that had always been unfailing in Jack’s eyes.

He’d been missing for two months. A mission gone wrong somehow, somewhere. He’d had no real leads. No real clues. Athena combed communications, would get a hit, Jack would lead a team to investigate. Nothing.

Until now.

His vision was little more than a red haze as he got to his feet, kicked the body of the man he’d mutilated out of his way and wiped the splatter gore from his face with an equally bloodied hand. His fury was visceral, a physical pit coiled so tightly in his chest he could hardly breathe. 

His pulse rifle in hand, he single handedly blazed through the warehouse like a reaper on the rapture, there to reign judgement on all those involved with his lover’s disappearance. A trail of body lay in his wake.

He was so close now. It was as if Gabriel’s very soul was calling to him, begging for him. These bastards had been so confident, or ignorant, in the fact that no one would discover them, that the door that led into Gabriel’s “cell” was flimsy at best. All it took was a single, powerful kick to send it splintering at the lock and swinging forward with enough force the resounding bang as it slammed into the wall echoed painfully in his ears.

He didn’t care.

He didn’t care, because in front of him lay the shadow of the once proud Gabriel Reyes.

The Blackwatch commander looked like hell. His face was swollen, black, blue and green in a varying array of bruises and welts, eyes so blackened he could barely tell they were opened. Dried blood had caked beneath his nose. As he got closer, he gave a choked sound in his throat as bile rose and flooded his mouth. His lover’s back was little more than a slab of meat, having been whipped until the white gleam of bone could be seen over some of his ribs.

The blood in his ears roared a little louder, and his hands clenched into fists so tight the crescents of his nails bit into his skin. 

“H…Hey sunshine.” Gabriel croaked, somehow finding the strength to smile. “Was starting to think... you weren’t coming.”

Jack’s heart broke at the weak rasp of Gabriel’s voice as he surged forward and gathered the broken man in his arms.

“We’re getting out of here, and then I’m coming back and slaughtering every last on of these sick fucks that did this to you.” Jack growled as he held his lover tightly in his arms.

Yeah. There was a point, once upon a time, where he’d have recoiled from the violent, gut churning blood lust that always brimmed just beneath the surface of his skin.

But sometimes? He gave in to the urge.

The assholes that stole his Gabriel? They had more than hell to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this is almost two weeks late. Life has been absolutely insane. Here it finally is. I hope you like it!


End file.
